


The End, The Beginning

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: A young woman stands in the doorway, looking at the man sitting on the couch with a mixture of love and sadness.





	

A young woman stands in the doorway, looking at the man sitting on the couch with a mixture of love and sadness. This house is her home, filled with family and love. Her mother found her on Christmas years ago, she smelled nice and her hugs felt nice and she was always good to her. Her father, who's sitting on the couch, was her first friend. He came from Washington and took them home. For some time she lived with her mother, watching how the family she wanted coalesced around her. She still feels odd around uncle Bill, and dad again talks to mom in whispers, even though for some time he didn't. She got what she wanted, a wonderful mom a loving dad and a little miracle of a baby brother.  
Suddenly the floor creeks under her feet and her dad spots her  
"Hey kiddo, can't sleep?" He asks quietly and she shakes her head "come sit with us for a while"  
She nods and walks closer. The couch is facing away from her, and only now she can see mom, sleeping in the corner with her feet in his lap covered with a blanket up to her shoulders. Emily sits next to him with her head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket over herself. He's warm as always and they watch Sam play "As Time Goes By" for the millionth time, Casablanca as always. He has put his arm around her and mom was snoring softly and suddenly she felt very very sad and big hot tears started rolling down her cheeks, because she doesn't want to go to college, to move out and not see her mom and dad and little brother every day ever again.  
"It's okay sweetie" he tells her softly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead "you'll never be alone, we'll always be here when you'll need us. It will work out, it always does in the end."  
His voice is soft and soothing and her tears dry as she falls asleep with his arm around her, feeling warm and at home, with her mom and little brother and the man who loves her like his own daughter.  
Tomorrow she'll start on her own path, her new life will stand before her, but forever and always, she'll have them to lean on and lend a warm shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments.


End file.
